butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
Grandma Nana Banana Bread
|image = GNBB.png|released = November 13, 2018 Nickelodeon (US), Nick Jr. (Global)) January 6, 2019 (Treehouse) (Canada)|time = 11:15|direction = Declan Doyle|director(s) = Declan Doyle|writer(s) = Lucas Mills|storyboarder(s) = David Frasquet|author = Lucas Mills|productionview = David Frasquet|prev = The Grand Opening!|next = Lots and Lots of Lemons!}} is the 2nd episode overall of Butterbean's Café first aired on November 13, 2018 on Nickelodeon in the US and Nick Jr. and later on January 6, 2019 on Treehouse in Canada. In terms of a full production and a 22-minute scheduled episode, it combines with Lots and Lots of Lemons!. Premise/Background Dazzle tries to surprise her Grandma Nana with their delicacy specialty - home-made banana bread - until she realizes she missed the one main ingredient - bananas!!! Plot Jasper arrives via his skateboard with fresh fruit delivery from an orchard. Dazzle shows Cricket how to make a delicious smoothie by selecting her fruit(s). Her Grandma Nana calls which "summons" Butterbean, who overhearrd her, and Poppy to greet her. Dazzle asks her when she'll come to the café to which she replies, "say 4 o'clock". Dazzle agrees and the preparations begin!! After hanging up the call, Dazzle tells the girls how she and her grandma used to bake when they were little; especially with her specialty - banana bread. Butterbean asks her if she can remember the recipe to which she replied singing the recipe she and her grandma sang while they were cooking about the time she (Dazzle) was little. She also offers for help to watch her make from her position at the counter to which Dazzle agree. On making the bread at first instant, she pours too much milk. As she rescinds her amount to the desied size, Poppy offers herself for help despite carrying freshly-baked muffins/cupcakes but she doesn't it, forgetting to see she was pouring milk into the measuring mug and overflowed it. She corrected the measurement and proceded to the next ingredient. Confused between it being one cup of sugar or raw sugar, she put both inside. After serving Mr. Denborro with mint tea, Butterbean takes a sniff of the muffins and asks for the progress of Dazzle's banana bread to which Poppy replied, "I don't know.... Hard to tell." Butterbean checked on her for herself. On reaching close to Dazzle, Butterbean sees her working dress ruined by the electric mixer while Dazzle was triyng to mix the recipe. Asking her if she needs help, it was help with choosing the bread pan she needed. Butterbean showed her how she wants her bread to look when it's finished to which Dazzle picked the 3rd option. With the pan on the table, she put the recipe inside it and sent to the oven for the bake! Not long after, the bread was ready! Dazzle waved her magic pen to open the oven and summon the bread to the recipe table. With Butterbean and Poppy impressed by the bread texture and smell, Cricket asks if she agrees to her practising her smoothies with the bananas. Dazzle, first assured, looked downcast as she forgot to add the bananas to the bread. When Butterbean asks her if she can start over, she worries that she's now in Puddlebrook heading to the café. Poppy brings up the idea of teamwork if they are to make it work before she arrives to which she agrees. She tells Cricket to mush the bananas and Butterbean to mix the ingredients. Poppy chose to measure the ingredients. When they are done, she'll pour it on the correct bread pan and put it in the oven. They did exactly that as they sang Dazzle's banana bread song. When Cricket asked for the next line of the song, she felt that she missed one ingredient. Wailing not just about the thought of the incompletion of the bread but her also grandma being at the café entrance, the two friends tried to console her but her grandma came and called out. Dazzle apologized to her grandma for her not completing the bread as it was supposed to be a surprise but Grandma Nana said the one last ingredient is not anything handy - but love. With Dazzle using her friends' support to make her the bread, she assured her that the bread is complete. The oven made a sound signaling that the bread is ready. With the smell and texture almost exact to the first non-banana bread, Butterbean asked for Dazzle's permission to inflict the "fairy finish" with a love bean. With everyone loving it, it was time for exchange of appreciation for the support and a big group hug!! Trivia *Nana is a typical name for most grandmothers in North America and Sub-Saharan Africa. *Jasper isn't in this episode, making this episode an all-female episode. *This episode has the second longest title after A Grilled Cheese for the Big Cheese!. *This is the first episode that does not end in an exclamation. *This is the first episode that Ms. Marmalady doesn't appear. The "Banana Bread" Song The following lyrics are only for the full version of the song. Mmm mm, Nana said Mmm mm, banana bread Bananas, add 2 cups of flour, butter and some baking powder Add raw sugar, just a cup Then 2 eggs and mix it up A pinch of salt, we're almost done A splash of milk and cinnamon Mmm mm, Nana said Mmm mm, banana bread Category:Episodes Category:Season 1